


Stage Fright

by love_write_edit_sleep



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders Being an Idiot, Drabble, Fluff, M/M, Panic Attacks, Sympathetic Deceit Sanders, can be established Rociet or not, stage fright
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-02
Updated: 2019-04-02
Packaged: 2020-01-01 07:58:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 334
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18331892
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/love_write_edit_sleep/pseuds/love_write_edit_sleep
Summary: Roman has a panic attack moments before an audition. The only side there to help is the only side he knew couldn’t help. Or could he?





	Stage Fright

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Pixiemage](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pixiemage/gifts).



> A/N: Look, I’m not dead!
> 
> Also I know Roman doesn’t get sarcasm but in this fic he does bc I wanted him to. XD

Roman fought back the burning in his eyes, slashing his metaphorical sword through every enemy thought that dared to attempt to weaken him, whilst simultaneously rebuilding the castle walls that threatened to crumble and expose his inner turmoil; but he was failing… He only had two hands…

“W-we can’t…” Roman choked, leaning back against his bedroom wall as he gripped his hair in his fists, his breathing coming in rapid bursts of pain and exhaustion. 

Alfred Hitchcoppulucas was out there…

“Thomas, we  _ can’t… _ ”

_ “Breathe.” _

“I-I can’t…” 

_ “Of course you can’t. You’re  _ totally _ trying.” _

“Dee…”

“I’m definitely  _ not _ trying to help you.” Deceit placed one hand on Roman’s shoulder, taking Roman’s hand with the other. “Perhaps you’d rather I go and get the others-?”

“No!” Roman cried, suddenly putting all his effort into slowing his breathing. “N-no…”

“Alright.” Deceit whispered, moving his gloved hand from Roman’s shoulder to wipe his tears away, as though the action alone would solve all his problems. “Tell me, what’s wrong?”

“I can’t do this…”

“You don’t know that.”

“I do!”

“How?”

“Because why would Hitchcoppulucas want me-  _ us _ in his movie…?”

“Because Thomas is  _ definitely _ an awful actor. I mean… look at how  _ badly _ his YouTube career is going, all the Broadway Shows he  _ totally _ screwed up. ” Deceit smirked. Roman shrugged. “Because Thomas  _ definitely  _ doesn’t need  _ you  _ to help him get the part.”

“You… you think so?” Roman smiled shyly. Deceit simply smiled. “I… Thank you.”

“If Hitchcoppulucas doesn’t want you, doesn’t want Thomas, then he  _ definitely isn’t  _ missing out. Besides, there’s always a next time, but you’ll never get this time again.””

“You’re right… I can do it.” Roman forced a smile, then grinned with more determination. “We can do it!”

“Here, for luck.” Deceit whispered, leaning forward and pecking Roman’s cheek. “Because you  _ definitely  _ need it.” The deceitful side chuckled as he sunk out. 

Roman, brushing his hand over where the kiss still lingered and tickled at his skin, sighed wistfully before sinking out to help Thomas. 


End file.
